kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Cor Atrum
Cor Atrum is one of the main protagonists in The Keyhole's Roleplay. He is a young warrior who grew up on the streets. Journal Entry First Entry A young warrior from a futuristic world. He arrived at the Land of Departure, and was surrounded by Remnants, but was saved by a strange man. Story His mother died at childbirth. His father killed himself in despair. Please look after him. His name is Cor. 14 years ago, a baby boy arrived on the doorstep of Mr and Mrs Malefica. With no children of their own, they took him in and raised him as their own. Mr Malefica was a blacksmith. He made swords and armour all the time. Mrs Malefica worked at the bakery. She often bought home treats for Cor. They loved him so. But 10 years later, Mr and Mrs Malefica had a child of their own. Cor was discarded. They treated him as a nuisance. One night however, Cor stole some supplies from his step-mothers bakery. He also stole some armour and a sword from his step-fathers workshop. While in the workshop, he noticed a small piece of parchment, briefly explaining how to use a basic Fire spell. He spoke the spell, accidentially lighting his sword on fire permanantly. From then on, he knew the swrod as Scorcher. He then set out for the streets. He went around begging for food and such until one day, he was sheltered by a Wise Old Man. The man told him of other worlds, places where animals talked, and brave knights fought. He then told Cor, that one day he would find his way into another world. During the time he was there, he practised his fighting and magic skills. He managed to master the Fire spell to a Firaga level, and became especially specialized in Defence. As Cor was about to leave, the Wise Old Man stopped him. "It's dangerous to go alone," he said. "Take this!" With that he handed Cor an upgraded version of his Scorcher blade. Cor thanked him for his hospitality and left. He walked and walked and walked. Until one day, he was attacked by bandits. He fought desperatly against them. But with no skill with his sword, he was easily defeated. One of the bandits brought down their blade over Cor's head. But just before the blade hit home, there was a bright flash, and everything disappeared. Cor looked aroud to find that he had been teleported to another world. Cor took a look at his new surroundings. It seemed he was at a giant castle. He stood up and was almost immediatly surrounded by strange creatures. He swung at one, but his sword seemed to pass straigh through. One of the creatures leaped at him, and Cor raised his arm in defence, waiting for the blow. But it never came. In a bright flash, a strange looking man appeared, parried the attack, and slashed at the creature, instantly dissolving it. With a few more slashes, the creatures were gone. The strange looking man turned around to Cor. "Welcome to the Land of Departure" he said, before walking off, and leaving Cor alone... Appearance Cor is 14 years old, and has a rather solid bodybuild. He has night black hair that spikes backwards, and small cat-like slits for his eyes. He has dull grey puils, which are shaped like rounded diamonds. He wears his step-fathers armor, wihch he stole from his armory. The armor consists of two golden spiked shoulder plates, and a large chestplate with a fire symbol enblazened in the middle. He also has long legplates that cover his legs. He has no arm protection, so you can see a basic red top there. He wears basic red shoes with flame patterns on them. Personality Due to most of his life being very rough, Cor can come across as a bit mean. He tends not to open up to people, and believes that he can trust no one but himself. Deep down inside of him, Cor is actually an extremely nice guy, but years of isolation has changed that. When mad, Cor tends to become blinded by his anger, and does not think, but acts. Abilities Specialization Thanks to his stolen armor, Cor specialises in Defence. Aside from that he also has unusual quick refexes, able to strike at enemies with lightning fast strokes. Magic Cor is completely unfamiliar with Magic. When in his fathers armory however, he picked up a basic Fire spell. However, with a bit of practise, he easily mastered to the Firaga level. Weapon Keyblade Blaze Diffusion is a transformed version of his sword Scorcher. Taking on the form of a Keyblade, Blaze Diffusion gained the ability to harm supernatural beings such as Remnants. When wielding the Blaze Diffusion, Cor 's battle stance and style slightly differs to that of Scorcher. He tends to wield the Keyblade in one hand instead of two, using the other hand to taunt and enrage his enemies, occasionally firing a spell or two. Cor is able to freely change his weapons form to Scorcher at any time. Other Weapons Scorcher Stolen from his step-fathers armoury, Scorcher is Cor's original sword and weapon. When wielding the Scorcher, Cor's wields the weapon in two hands adding extra power and strength to his attacks. Cor is able to freely change his weapons form to Blaze Diffusion at any time. Themes Character Theme: Cinderella Man Battle Theme: Killing in the Name Trivia Cor Atrum literally means "Dark Heart" in Latin